1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An e-book reader is an apparatus for displaying content of an e-book and the like on a display and is generally of a size and weight suitable for being carried by a user. In the e-book reader, a method of changing a page of the book is centered on a press of a button provided on the e-book reader and an input using a touch panel, for example.
Also, a technique in which a gyro sensor or an acceleration sensor is provided on the e-book reader to turn the pages displayed on the e-book reader based on a detection result of the sensor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-216300, 2006-323859 and 2003-263144.